In The Shadows
by Cybroid
Summary: It has been a short while since joining the Rio Army. And since his troubles began, he had gained control over his darker side. But after a short job for the Rio Army, something happens to Cody. The true darkness inside his alter ego, Shade, reveals itself. He strays from the light, and into the shadow. A spinoff from my characters Origin story, and based before Dark Era. Thank you
1. Storm The Cave

**Special thanks to Tomadahawk, Sorrelwing and Headhusky for allowing the use of their OC's, and Alex for allowing this story.**

* * *

 _The mission is simple._ That's what they all said. The military macaw had heard the same line so many times, and it always ended badly. The macaw has dark brown eyes, and is unusually tall for his species. Most of his body is green, with red only appearing around the bottom of his eyes and edges of the wings and tail. He plays the mission parameters over and over, mostly due to the long travel they had endured. He wasn't too fond of that 'portal-transport', and instead used his alter-ego, who could jump from shadows. Certainly faster than walking or flying, but he also forgot how tired out he would be. Panting, he made his way to the rendezvous, finding two others already waiting in some bushes. On the left was a female Spix macaw, with the longest head feathers he'd seen, and green eyes. She has small orbs encircling her, each a different color. On the right was a male Spix macaw with black on the tips and edges of it's wings. It's eyes were a turquoise, and has short head feathers that are slid towards the back. On his back, a knife is strapped. It's expression shows little emotion, only containing a serious look. The military macaw reflects on how he met them. In the past, he would never have imagined he would end up in this kind of situation, fighting evil from the shadows. With him, literally. He approaches from behind quietly, and once right behind them, he opens his beak and-

"Do not even think about it." And shuts it, grumbling at his misfortune. A smirk appears on the second Spix's face. "You're predictable." The military macaw mimics the movement of the Spix's beak in a mocking fashion, earning a glare from both the other birds. He ignores it and goes into a crouched position, looking over the clearing up ahead. In the clearing was a small hill, with rocks circling a hole. An odd place for a stronghold...unless they wanted to hide it.

"Where's that falcon guy?" As an answer, he feels a presence behind him. He knows already who it is. "Nevermind." The female Spix turns to the newcomer with a welcoming smile. Behind them is a peregrine falcon with dark feathers. It has white on it's wings, and brown on it's belly. On it's back, it carries several weapons. The military macaw is still surprised to see one carry so much.

"Tomada. What are we expecting to find?" the male Spix asks.

"Didn't see any guards outside. We're in the clear." The male Spix nods. The military macaw pouts his beak with a grumpy look.

"I could have easily gone inside. You know that, right?" Once again, he receives multiple glares. And once more, he grumbles. The female macaw rolls her eyes and tries her best at ignoring him. The falcon does the same, but the male Spix holds his stare. "What?! Just saying. No reason to get all grumpy at me!" Now the male Spix turns away. All of them, but the military macaw, looked to the hill.

"We should make our move" Tomada insisted.

"No, not yet. We should wait until we see someone. I have a plan." The male Spix starts drawing in the dirt, placing random objects such as sticks and stones to make a map of the hill in a bird's eye view.

"Roran, what is this?" Tomada asks. The male Spix, Roran, glances at the falcon.

"A layout of the entrance and everything around it. I'm showing the plan, and based on what you have told us, it should work." He began scrawling things into the ground, finishing off the design. The military macaw peeks over the other's shoulders, trying to catch a glimpse of the plan. He is taller than most of his kind, so it is kind of easy. "Now, my plan is this: We will take position around on the top of the hill, staying as low as possible."

"Hey, guys" the female macaw interrupts. But the others are too busy with the plan.

"Sorrel, not now. As I was saying, Cody will possess the next guard to come out, and escort us inside-"

"Guys!" she shouts with a touch of irritation. This time, she has their attention. "I think he has another plan." She points her longest wing feather towards a shadow in the clearing.

"Oh, perfect" Tomada says when the shadow darts to the entrance. Then enters. "Looks like we are moving now after all." The three avians rush to the entrance, stopping at the sides. "Can't hear anything." Roran nods and is the first to go in, only to walk into something. Something soft, like feathers. His eyes move up to meet with a burly figure, adorned with body armor. Roran takes a step back, wing ready around the hilt of his knife.

"Move aside, and no one-" he cuts short as the guard collapses forwards, another figure behind it. This figure looks like a silhouette of the military macaw, being a shadowy black with red eyes. A grim smirk appears, showing as a line of red. "That was not needed" Roran scolds.

" _Pffft._ Like I care" the creature speaks. It's voice comes out in a dark hiss. "And I just let you in, so you should be thanking me." Roran's eyes narrow towards the dark creature. It is like staring into an abyss, with a pair of glowing eyes forever watching.

"You should. You took someone's life. Someone who _didn't_ fight back." The dark figure rolled his eyes, and began mocking Roran with a high pitch voice.

"You took someone's life. Someone who _didn't_ fight back." Roran's glare intensified. his wings curling tightly. Luckily the macaw knows how to control himself, unlike the creature. "If I didn't know you were Cody as well, I would see you as the demon you are. And I would make sure you were far from us. Got it, Shade?" Shade shrugs it's shoulders, and before everyone's eyes, it changes back to the military macaw, Cody.

"Sorry. I'll try to keep him on a shorter leash" Cody replies, his tone more serious than usual. Roran's face went back to what it was before, which was still serious looking. In his eyes, Cody could see a hint of gratitude. "Well, we've gone in. Shall we go deeper into this place?" The others nod, and Tomada takes the lead. He has one of his weapons, a crossbow, drawn. Behind him is Sorrel, then Roran. Cody is last, walking backwards in case a guard decided to come at them from the back.

Inside, the ground begins to soften, and the area around them lights up as the team finds a hanging light. "This must be the place" Tomada says. When Cody walks near it, it hits his head, sending a clank into the cave. They all freeze, and when nothing happens, once again glare at him.

"Sorry. Didn't see it there." They turn back to the front and continue on, and this time Cody goes forward. But he bumps into something, this time it's more closer to the ground than the ceiling. He finds that the team has stopped, and then quickly dart for cover. Seeing that all the cover is taken, Cody makes his own and transforms, making the darkness his cover. Just as he does, two guards appear around the corner, one carrying a torch and the other a black sword.

 _"That's unusual. Normally, they have guns"_ Cody says in his mind, since that is where he is. Every time he makes the change, whoever is replaced goes into the mind, and the other takes over.

 _"At least it means we can get close and personal"_ Shade thinks back. _"I like that."_ Before Cody can argue, Shade is already moving. He moves into the shadows on the ceiling, ahead of a hanging light and the guards. He waits. And when the guards go under, he goes into his physical form and drops down, stunning the guards. They have no time to react as he uses quick reflexes to grab the blade and skewer both guards. There is a stifled gasp, which originates from the female blue macaw. She had fought others before, and killed. But only in self defense. Nothing like this. Roran approaches Shade and pushes him against the cave wall.

"What did I say before? Did you even _listen_?" Cody feels the anger rising up, and does his best to calm the beast on the outside.

"The other guy listened. I didn't. And besides, that's two less bad guys in the world." Roran can only look at the shadowy creature in disgust. Tomada is with Sorrel, speaking their own conversation. Then Shade says something they didn't expect. "What? You want to join them?!" That was the last straw. With all his willpower, Cody takes back control.

"I-I am sorry about him...I'll try to hold him back for the rest of this mission." Roran hesitantly nods. Even though he is sadistic and cold, Shade is useful. But perhaps it was for the best.

"Fine. Might be best if you hold back. We cannot have him killing any more. We came here to gather intelligence from whoever is here, not go and create a mass grave." Cody nods, glancing at the other two. He can't bear any of them to look at them, so hangs back as they pass.

"I'll stay and guard the entrance." Tomada nods and takes the lead again.

* * *

Cody had found a rock, and had been sitting on it since the others left him behind. He is fine with it, since it was his choice. But someone else wasn't too fond of the idea. He was having a verbal battle in the mind with the 'demon' inside.

 _"Can't we just go help? I promise I won't kill a single soul."_

 _"I know how you work. You won't kill a soul, but you wouldn't have any problem killing the living being. You've used that trick before."_ There is a heavy sigh in his thoughts from Shade. The silence, outside and inside his head, stretches on. Until Shade speaks again.

 _"Looks like we'll be fighting after all."_ Cody throws a mental image of a confused look into his mind. _"From the left. I can sense a presence."_ Cody readies himself, and then he can hear it. The light tapping of talons on the dirt. Whoever it is, they are moving fast. He lets Shade take over, goes into the shadows and waits. Soon, the figure appears. It is the same shape as a macaw, but adorned with clothing that covers the full body. All except the eyes. One pearly blue, and the other pure red. A sense of familiarity comes to mind. Before he can say a word, she begins to run past him. Shade takes his chance and pounces from the shadow, knocking her down.

"No one's escaping me!" The figure freezes. Cody can see the same feeling. But her's is not for long. In an instant, Shade is seized by something and thrown into the air. As they pass through the air, Cody and Shade catch a glimpse of something against a lit up wall. A large hand, wrapped around their legs. Yet there is not one physically there. They slam hard onto the ground, and when they stand up, the figure is gone. They had to find her again. They begins to give chase, only to be stopped by someone coming behind him. They turn to find the team, with a few scrapes.

"What happened?" Roran questions. Shade does not answer, but Cody does when his form is reverted.

"Someone came through...Someone I must find." He looks into the distance outside. Whoever they were, they had something like him. Giant shadow hands don't come out of nowhere. "And I will find them." He feels a light touch on his shoulder and finds Roran.

"We'll help. Others are coming to secure this place." Cody is hesitant. This could be dangerous for all of them. And then, he gives his answer.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

 **There you go, guys. And with the past Origins story, I realized a chapter was missing. So check that one out. And as always, see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Every Question Comes With An Answer

**So here's the next one. Enjoy**

* * *

The darkness of sleep. In other's sleep, there are nightmares of terror, or dreams of peace. But for Cody, it is nothing. Literally. Nothing, but a pair of red eyes and an endless voice. The voice of the demon. It was all there was. All there is. And all there ever will be. The entity inside could keep him inside the mind as long as it wanted. That is why he never gets sleep. The military macaw watches the cave from a distance, perched on the tip of a branch. Outside is now a small camp, with prisoners being escorted away by Roran, Sorrel and others who had arrived. Roran, however, is nowhere to be seen. Cody watches intently for any sign of the familiar figure from earlier that day. Yet there has been no sign since then. Whoever they were, they were gone far from here.

He feels a presence behind him, or rather the entity inside does, and recognizes it. The presence belongs to someone friendly. At least, on his side. There are no footsteps, but to the keen of hearing, there is a slight chiming of metal. He resists the urge to ruin the surprise, but holds it in. He has a better plan. He waits until the sound is right behind him, and then he can hear a deep breath. Quickly, he turns, changing into Shade and screeching with a terrifying face. The avian figure behind him falls back in surprise, a face of fear upon the falcon. A crackling chortle escapes the beak of the shadowy macaw.

"That wasn't funny" Tomada says with eyes narrowed. He only manages to stay on the branch because the part he was on was thicker then the end of it. Shade reverts back to Cody, who turns away to face the cave once more.

"Taught you a lesson, though. Right, mate?" The falcon's glare lightens as he lifts himself up to stand.

"Yeah. No one can scare me." Cody sends an intimidating look with a red glow in his eye. "Okay, I will admit that is little creepy. A _little_ _._ " Cody smirks, which disappears just as it appeared as he turned away.

He feels Tomada come closer, but there is no way he can go to his side. The branch is too thin for anyone to be beside him. They both look over at the cave, watching the last of the prisoners come out.

"Who was it?" the green macaw hears. He throws a questioning glance. "The one you said that got away. Did you know them?" Cody turns his eyes away, choosing not to answer. And the falcon respected that, in a way. "Fine. Well, if you want to join us for our little celebration, you are welcome to." The green macaw makes no effort to answer. His face is hardened, both minds lost in a train of thought. There was something familiar about the escapee. Was it the ability to control shadows? Or perhaps the red eye and pearl blue eye? At that instant, it came to him. He had met them before. But this is something he could not share with the others. And he guesses that if he were to attend the 'celebration' (which was just a small dinner), they would quite possibly nag him about it. So he decides to not go, and instead keep watch. Of course, he is never alone.

 _"So, another secret to keep hidden. You know, soon the 'box of secrets' in our mind is going to hold so much, it's all going to spill out."_ Cody sits, going into a meditation state. This is his new way of communicating with his inner demon, and the best way so far. He creates a mental image of a peaceful scene; a field of grass, with a shining lake nearby. And across from him, the shadow. It drifts closer, bringing darkness in it's wake.

"That won't happen" he calmly replies. A chuckle escapes the mouth of Shade, drifting close enough to shroud the ground around Cody in shadow. The flowers in the grass hide away in their petals. The peaceful aroma is filled with decay, the very thing the shadow delights.

 _"We shall see. But if I remember correctly, you thought the same..before Kass."_ The very mention of the name sends a quiver through Cody. The scene takes a dark turn. Grass blows wildly in the wind, like the feathers on his body. Thunder clouds gather above. The water begins to churn.

"He's gone, and that is the end of it!" Cody snarls. The shadow grins.

 _"Then how is she back? Why is she back?"_ Cody withdraws his anger, replaced by confusion. The entity was correct. Why would she return?

"There must be a reason...a reason without him in it." Shade shakes it's head.

 _"Sometimes, you must face old demons. And I don't mean me."_ Without any explanation to it's words, the vision clears and returns to reality. It is darker than before the meditation. He has forgotten how long they go on for sometimes. By now, the celebration should be over soon. Using Shade's superior senses, he can sense their presences. And the joy they feel. It has most certainly begun, but for how long? He couldn't see wherever they are, so all he can do is wait. And that is just what he does.

* * *

It was a long wait, but the sun soon emerged over the horizon. The whole time,the military macaw had remained awake. During the night, no one had visited. Though they did come to the front of the cave, then soon went to sleep inside.

The first to step out is the male blue macaw, Roran. He glances over at the silent watcher, and nods his head in greeting. Cody returns the gesture. Spreading his wings, Roran takes flight towards Cody's perch.

"Did you sleep?" Cody shakes his head.

"I don't sleep. Besides, how can I with the chatterbox in my head." Roran chuckles lightly, and Cody along with him. However, Roran is the first to stop with a serious question.

"How can you live with that your head?" Cody's laughter dies down slowly. "How have you survived and remained sane?"

"Sane?!" Cody laughs again, this time in a sadistic manner. "Trust me, I am far from sane!" Two more birds perch themselves behind Roran. The wild look in his eye disappears as the green macaw sees it is the other two members of the team.

"You've been here the whole time?" Tomada queried, inspecting the tree. There was nothing above them, but that didn't faze Cody. If it had rained, he would stand in the rain. If there was heavy winds, he would brave them and stay standing there. Cody nodded. Sorrel looked him over skeptically.

"Is everything okay?" Cody makes no effort to respond, his gaze moving to the cave. Roran also now looks skeptical towards him.

"Are you sure-"

"I said I'm fine!" The sudden snap surprises the others. What they don't notice is the red flare added to his eyes. He withdraws, looking away to avoid any scolding looks. "Sorry." He flinches slightly when he feels a comforting touch on his shoulder from a black wing, and turns his head to see Tomada with a sympathetic face.

"You can tell us." Cody hesitates on it. A part of him says not too, but another part says he should be open about it. So he does what is halfway between those opinions. He speaks, but holds back some of it.

"I saw someone..someone from my past. Someone who could help with my..." he pauses, thinking of the right word,"..other side." They all look questionably at him. "I never did tell you why I joined this army, did I?" They all shake their heads. "I only did to find a way to get the 'thing' inside out of me. It may seem selfish, but it's not just for me. Everyone around me is in danger as long as it's inside." They all give him an understanding look. Then, Tomada says something he never expects.

"Okay. You can go. But we're coming with you."

"You don't want to. It will be dangerous" Cody argues. They weren't that easy to convince.

"We stick together. And we've been in dangerous situations before." Roran says.

"You can't get rid of us that easily. Besides, you need someone to watch your back" Sorrel adds. Cody looks from one to the other. He gives off a long, tired sigh.

"Fine. But if it gets bad, you will leave. Got it?" They nod, but he notices a flare of disobedience. "Good. We'll start soon. Gather what you need, cause it's going to be a long trip. I still need to find whatever trace of her there is. And can one of you contact Blu, or someone to tell them what we are doing?"

"I'll get on that" Tomada answers, leaving with Sorrel to prepare. But Roran stays.

"I have all I need. All but answers." Cody rolls his eyes.

"That can wait. Now please, go do something. Help the others." Roran stands his ground on the branch. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't leave without us." The green macaw grits his beak, grumbling under his breath. "We may not have known you for very long, but I saw it in your eye. You don't want us to come...and it isn't just about the danger. There's something else to it, isn't there." Cody holds an intimidating stare, which falls with a sigh. The blue macaw is correct. There is more. But that is something he will not say, so he stays silent. "You don't have to tell us about it. Unless it puts us in a real danger. If you know what we are going into, that might be something to share with us." He still stays silent. Roran exhales wearily, giving up on the conversation. That is all he would get out of him ever. He spreads his wings, pausing to share a few last words. "If you feel the need to speak up, do so. We are here for you." Then he takes off. Cody feels a ping of betrayal inside. Not towards him, but from him. He has, in a way, betrayed their trust without them knowing. But it was only a matter of time.

He is startled by another coming behind him and turns to find Tomada.

"You won't believe what I found. Some tracks lead away, towards the south." Cody's eyes widen with urgency.

"Where?! Where are they?!" Tomada takes off, stopping in mid-air to wait for him to follow. Cody eagerly jumps from the branch, almost plummeting as he forgot to spread his wings before take off. They fly to a slump of bush and shrubs. "Where is it?" The falcon parts a bush apart to show a path. And on the ground, there are prints. Much like a bird's footprint. _"Hmm. She walked. Bold."_

"When do we follow?" There is a still silence, then Cody turns his head with an eager grin.

"Now."

* * *

 **And there you go. It could have gone longer, but I wanted to get it out now. Also, no one probably knows who the mystery character is, cause I left out the chapter with their description in the last story! So for those who want to know now, have a look. I believe it was the 5th or 6th one.**


	3. Caught

**This chapter skips ahead a couple of days after the last. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The were so close. After two days of tracking, it came to this. A dead end. Cody couldn't help it. He fell to his knees, scrounging around in the dirt. His feathers were getting dirty and all ruffled, his expression panic-stricken. He didn't want it to go like this. Not when he is _so_ close to reaching his goal. The others look at him with sympathy, and a bit of pity. Just staring at the bird that was digging at the blanket of leaves on the ground.

"Where is it? Where is the trail?!" he cried at the top of his lungs. Tomada kneels down beside the military macaw.

"I'm sorry. But the trail's gone cold." Cody slams his wing down in a fist-like shape into the dirt, an anguished cry escaping his beak.

"It can't be! No, I won't accept it!" Roran opens his beak to speak, but shuts it when the angry bird continues on. "I was so close! So close to achieving my goal! At ridding myself of this...this curse!" He falls on his wings, panting. His breathing slows, and soon he is calm again. "I..was so close. So close." They continue to stand still. Until one of them moves forward, and drapes their wing over his shoulder. The enraged macaw feels compassion, and this soothes the savage beast inside. He turns his head slightly to find the female blue macaw, her head feathers drooping down from her head. Her eyes are filled with sympathy.

"We will get back on track" she glances back at Tomada with a raised eye ridge, "Won't we?" Tomada nods, with a determined look.

"How about you go have a rest? It's been a while" Roran suggests. Cody is about to argue, as he doesn't sleep, but decides that he might as well. It might help to get out of their way while they look. He stumbles off, but he doesn't find a place to rest. Instead, he ventures off, deeper into the forage around. Muttering to himself.

"We were so close. How? How could we lose it?" He receives his answer from the voice inside.

 _"It ain't your fault. That falcon was supposed to be searching."_ Cody stops, then sits on the ground, and closes his eyes to go deep into meditation. In his mind, he has the same image he always has.

 _"It is not his fault. He tried. But she is evasive...just like how she used to be."_ He thinks back, and sighs. It used to be just like her, when he used to know her. At least, when he thought he knew her. But he is returned to the valley in his mind. And behind him is the demon in his mind. He has a skeptical look upon his features, his wings crossed. _"Just like I said, not their fault. But we will find her."_ He is silent for a moment, but then they are surprised by an echoing voice in the air. A voice that is familiar to their ears.

 _"Well, what a sight!"_ His mind goes back to reality, his eyes flick open to find..no one. But he is sure he heard her. That's when he angles his eyes upward, and sees her. A hyacinth sits on a branch, lying herself across it. She has one red eye, and the other is pearly blue. Her feathers are shining, as if cleaned recently.

"You finally decided to show yourself. Why now?" She smirks, her eyes linked with his.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe to stir you up...what do you think?" He glares towards her, the ends of his wings clenching like fists. "Aw, someone feeling grumpy?" That last comment makes him snap. He lunges upwards, transforming in the air into Shade. Yet she shows no fear as he tackles her off the branch, and slams her into the ground.

"I'd love to spill the liquid of your life and watch your very life ebb away for what you did!" he snarls, with a hiss inside. Her smirk stays, then she starts to giggle. "You always knew how to make me laugh." His eyes darken, and he tosses her away into a tree. But somehow, she manages she flip herself and push off, colliding with him.

"Get..Off me!" He tries to push her, but only manages to flip them both. For a second, she is stunned. But it quickly changes to a sly smile.

"Just can't control yourself, can you?" Shade jumps back, allowing her to stand. "Then again, maybe you could. Just needed a reason." He snarls at her, although he does not attack. Instead, the feathers of his plumage revert back to their standard green, and his eyes back to brown.

"What were you doing back there?" She sends a questionable glance, aimed at him.

"What you mean?" He narrows his intent stare.

"You know exactly what I mean. At that underground base. What were you doing there? I know you wouldn't be in such a place without a reason." She shrugs, with an answer after. Not an acceptable one, though.

"Don't know. Maybe I just have a thing for caves and dark places. I enjoyed your company, didn't I? Pretty dark in your presence, isn't it?" Silence lingers over them as he keeps quiet. He turns his gaze away from her, and to the ground. How could he trust her, after what she pulled.

"Leave." She sends another questionable glance towards him, then turns away. "Actually, on second thought" he adds, a dark touch to his voice. She rotates her head slightly, only to see a flash of a shadowy movement. And that is the last she sees, before being consumed by darkness.

* * *

The three birds sit, waiting patiently. Out of nowhere, the green macaw had abandoned them. Left without any notice. But not only that. He had also lied about going to rest somewhere nearby. After the two days of searching, they couldn't believe what he pulled. And that made them..well, grumpy.

"How could he just wander off like that?" Sorrel somewhat snaps "When we find him, he's going to know what happens to those who waste my time!" Tomada gulps, imagining the pain the macaw would most likely suffer. One thing he knew no one should do is annoy her. It is easy to see how stressed she is, as he feathers are all ruffled, her head feathers standing on end."Just wait, because if he shows his face again, I'll..I'll-"

"You'll what?" They all whirl around to find the green macaw leaning against a tree, one of his talons pinning something against the branch he is on. But it is hidden from view.

"Where did you go?! Leaving us like that?! Did you want to worry us?!" He rolls his eyes. Apparently to them, his mood had improved.

"Well, I'm sorry about not asking your permission. Considering I just helped u all." He launches himself off the branch, with another avian in his clutches, his talons around their neck. He lands softly onto the ground, and pushes the body forth. In front of them lays a Hyacinth, her eyes closed. Her feathers are untidy, and covered with dirt. "I finally found you" he leans down so his beak is by her ear, then whispers coldly, "Alice." He moves back, and steps away.

Tomada scoffs, looking the macaw over. "This is the one who has been evading us? I expected someone...more camouflaged. Don't know why" Tomada states.

"Well, we have her. So, what now?" Roran asks. Cody stares at her, hesitant. Then, he answers.

"We wait for her to wake up. Then, we begin the questioning. And Sorrel, I will elt you handle that, if you want. I'm sure you want to blame someone for me leaving for no reason. And this stressful travelling."

She smirks. "I will try to enjoy it" she says, then has a slightly shocked expression. "I think you are beginning to rub off on me. With your 'dark side." Cody chuckles, then retrieves a nearby vine to hold their new prisoner in place.

* * *

 **That's another chapter. And to the author's I borrowed the OC's of, if I got anything wrong, please be sure to tell me.**


	4. Interrogation

The female Hyacinth's eyes peek open to find herself in darkness. She can hear crickets, and when she gazes up, she sees a hint of the pale moon in the night sky. She cannot tell what kind of moon it is, with the canopy in the way. There is the smell of blood but who's blood? Could it be hers, or someone else nearby? She can see no one else, and hurts in several places, so the answer is clear. The dark blue avian jumps when she hears a creeping in the distance.

"You know, the one who hides in the dark is the one who is scared. So why don't you come out and show me your pretty face?" There is no answer at first. But then, sounds come from all around. It begins to close in, surrounding her. The thumping of feet against the dirt. Something is coming. And it comes at a slow pace. Soon she sees a lone figure, hidden in the darkness. She knows what, or 'who' he is.

"Is that how you treat all women you haven't seen in years? Bash them over the head?" she queries with a sarcastic tone.

"Only the ones that stab me in the back. Literally."

"You must have a lot of holes in your back, then. Or I would have expected one girl to fall for you, and be with you now..unless nasty old Shade got to them first." There is a hiss from him, a dark hiss that pierces the air like a knife, just before he reverts to his normal self. The green macaw she saw so many years ago. With his brown eyes, and red above them and on the edges of his wings. For some reason, it gives her a warm feeling inside. One she welcomes and embraces. But it disappears after what happens next.

His right talon strikes out at her neck, wrapping around tightly. His touch is cold, like the icy wind on a cold winter night. She feels the piercing pain of his talons in the back of her neck, the warmth of blood dripping down. But it does not faze her. "I'd hold that tongue of yours if I were you." He throws her head to the side, pushing her, but something holds her back. That's when she notices the vines around her stomach and chest, holding her in place against a tree.

Out of the darkness to her right, a female blue macaw shows herself. "That your girl? Guess you have-" She is cut short by a punch from a falcon on her left.

"That's my girlfriend, you are talking about" he snaps, then quickly adds to Cody, "No offense." The green macaw shrugs.

"I don't care for those kinds of relationships." In the distance in another blue macaw, watching intently. "Tomada, stay on watch, please. She may have allies around." Tomada gives Alice one last glance, then stalks off.

"Wow, you have taken a step up. Being leader and all." He scoffs.

"I'm not their leader. We have no leader, at least not of this team. They are just here to help me with my more _personal_ life. Because that's what friends do...Not that you would know what a friend it." She scowls at him. Now that hurt her, more than anything else. She never knew that was what she did. Not until it was already too late. She opens her beak to explain, but Cody whirls around and snaps it shut, shocking everyone. "Do. Not. Speak. Until told to." He lets go slowly, his icy gaze staying on her.

"Now, first question," he closes the distance before continuing, "Who are you working for? And no lies. I'm sick of it all."

"Hmmm...Nah. I think I'll keep that to myself. Besides, you didn't say _please_." Cody scowls, his wings curling up, and he raises it, ready to punch her right in the beak. She looks down, and expects pain. Though, it never comes. She looks up to find the male macaw holding Cody's wing back, both locked in an intense stare.

"Let go of me, Roran." The blue macaw shakes his head, holding his stare. Alice is intrigued by the sudden action, holding a grin as she awaits what will happen next. Secretly, she hopes for a fight.

"Let me question her." Everyone around her casts a curious glance, including herself. The green avian growls, throwing his wing up in a fast motion, turning away while shaking his head. The blue macaw kneels down, then swivels his head back to her, and speaks in his most calmest voice, "Now, my friend Cody back there will tell me the question he wants to ask, and I will relay it to you. In a nice way." She shrugs casually, still looking at Cody with a tight smirk, showing some frustration. Possibly from how he is questioning her, or trying to at least.

"As long as he plays nice."

Roran lets off a small smirk. "He will" Roran quickly states before Cody can make some kind of remark. "First question; are you working for anyone?" She shakes her head after deep thinking.

"I'm working for myself, by myself." Roran keeps his calm face, showing no doubt. And that gives her some relief, because for once someone believes her. Alice's tight smirk starts to lighten up.

"Good. Now, with the second question. Cody?" He scowls over at them, and gives his response.

"What the hell were you doing in those tunnels?" Roran rolls his eyes, and translates it into a kind way.

"What were you doing in those caves?" She hesitantly thinks about her answer, then sighs.

"I was investigating something...for my own interests." There is a loud _pfft_ sound, and Roran has no doubts about being wrong with who did it. "Look, I'm not going on answering until you heal these scratches dark boy over there gave me." Roran examines the back of her neck to see the deep gashes, then nods and turns his head to Sorrel.

"Sorrel, can you-" She acts without letting him finish, using her green eco stone to heal Alice's wounds on the back of her neck. It stings a little, but the sensation is only for a second. "Thank you." He turns back to the dark blue avian. "I would thank her. She hasn't been too patient with the search for you." Alice grumbles something, but gives a thankful gesture with a nod of her head. Sorrel's expression doesn't change instantly, but it goes into a smile. Not a friendly one, just a small one.

"Cody. Any more questions?" he asks without turning his head. But Cody is gone into the darkness, and he lets out a long sigh before making his own question. "What are you doing here?" She gives the blue macaw a quizzical look.

"Well, I'm being held captive."

"That's not what I meant." Her head hangs low, her eyes full of shame. Then, she murmurs something. "I didn't quite hear that." Now she raises her head.

"I said...I need his help." There is a lingering silence over them. Everyone but her is surprised. Then, a voice from the darkness comes.

"Why should I help you? After what you did to me?" Alice turns her gaze to where the voice came from, staring into the dark, trying to look for a dark shape that would be Cody.

"Because, I am desperate. And it has something to do with your 'condition'." In an instant, he is rushing out, standing before them within seconds. He holds a skeptical gaze with her, then speaks.

"If I find out you are lying, you are as good as dead." And then, he does something that surprises them. He cuts the vine.

* * *

 **Oh, what's gonna happen! Guess you'll have to wait until the next one!**

 **And on a side note, I have seen the conflict with two people (won't mention names) flare up. And yes, one of the things they said did offend me, but letting it go on, it will make things worse. People have already begun choosing sides, and it's tearing the archive apart.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one. See ya!**


	5. Snap Like A Twig

**Well, tests are over. And that means I can get back to these stories. Yay!**

* * *

The others stare at Cody in disbelief. The one he had beaten up not too long ago, and gave menacing threats too, he had tied up. And now, he just releases her. Just like that. Yes, there was hesitation. But still, they never expect something like that from someone as crazy and somewhat psychotic as him. Especially after what she must have done to him so long ago. And by how he spoke of her, it must have been real bad. The first to speak up is the female Spix macaw, Sorrel.

"W-that? Why did you do that?!" she asks with an urgent tone. Cody ignores her, keeping an intent stare with the ex-prisoner. His brown eyes staring into her two colored eyes. The pearly blue eye is calming, but the red eye is unsettling. To the green macaw, though, neither has any effect on him.

"Take us to who you are trying to find. But I have three rules: One, you double cross us or try to hurt us..You die. Two, this doesn't help me at all, you die. And three, you try to run at any time, you-"

"Die. I get it." Cody's talon strikes a her neck, grasping it, but only lightly.

He snarls at her. "Don't test me. That's another rule you just got me to think about." She lets off a weak smile, and a mocking one at that. A faint twinkle in her eyes, a teasing look.

"Hey! You know I wouldn't dare test a _big bad boy_ like you" she replies with a babyish tone. He snarls at her, before releasing her. Then turns away to the others. Tomada comes to the scene, looking bewildered at the now standing Hyacinth. At first, he readies himself for a fight, but Sorrel stays his wing, and gives an explanation. Roran, on the other hand, approaches Cody and dictates on whether the decision is a good one.

"How can you trust her? I know about forgiveness, but this is nothing like that. You just plan on using her, is that it?" Cody does not bother to give him any glance, yet ends up answering.

"Well, if you put it that way, it makes me sound like a douche...So yeah, I'm a douche." With that, he walks away, leaving a slightly surprised male blue macaw. Roran swivels his head to the Hyacinth, catching her stretching her wings. And she catches his stare, and sends a questioning glance his way.

"You stare at women like that always?" He turns away quickly, hearing a giggle in the background. "Don't worry. I ain't into the silent type like yourself. I'm into the ones who make themselves the baddest."

"That why you stuck with those other guys?" Cody pipes up from the darkness. She puts a wing to her hip, glaring at the direction it came from. But before she can speak, Cody cuts her off. "I don't want to hear another one of your damn excuses. Let's just get a move on." Sorrel comes up on Alice's side.

"Never really saw him as the oblivious type" she remarks. Alice nods, before meeting a fiery glare. "Just remember, you hurt any one of us, you deal with all of us...And that goes double for Toma" she ends while walking off, keeping her tail feathers high. Tomada follows, keeping eye contact away from Alice. She stays still for a moment, then hurries forward.

Cody slows down, letting straying towards the back and let's Tomada lead, with Alice behind him.

* * *

The next morning, they have made it to a mountainous region, with Alice and Cody taking the lead. They seem fine, but the others are panting from the long road they had traveled. Luckily, Cody halts, holding a wing up.

"Let's hold up here for a moment." The others sit down, almost falling over.

"Why couldn't..we fly. Or..at least..use a portal" Tomada pants. Cody ignores him, and allows Alice to answer for him.

"Aw, still uncomfortable to going through other dimensions? I expected you to be over that." Cody snarls, a redness flashing in his eyes. He sits on the ground, crossing his legs. And before they knew it, he is gone into his mind. "Well, this is new." The others don't bother answering, and enter conversation with themselves.

* * *

Inside Cody's mind, he sees the same scene. But something is different. The grass is dying, the flowers have wilted. The clear blue water has darkened, like it has grown deeper. The same with the now clouded sky. Across from the green macaw is his dark alter ego. _Dancing._

"I..what are you doing?!" Cody exclaims. Shade notices him, yet continues to spiral like some ballerina.

"I'm just reciting some music. For you next date." Cody's stunned is all Shade needs to begin explaining. "With Alice. It's no secret you like her. What do you think of Close to you? A great classic."

"Like her?! She stabbed me, no, _us_ in the back! Why would I ever like her?!" Shade goes on about song names, reciting lyrics to some.

"Why do stars suddenly appear? Every time, you are near!" he sings with a voice that would make anyone's ears bleed. And all it does is make Cody fume even more. Storm clouds roll in, a harsh and strong wind blows by. The ground rumbles. And soon, he's past the point of calmness.

"STOP!" Shade freezes, his gaze straight to the green macaw. Now that he has his attention, the scene returns to what it was before. He storms over, grabbing at the dark creature with both wings. But all he grabs is empty air. There is a whoosh behind him, and he turns to find the grinning creature with it's wings crossed across it's chest.

It shakes it's head in disappointment. "You should know better by now." Cody furls and unfurls his wings, gritting his beak as he tries to get a grip on his emotions. "Can't you see what these emotions are doing to you? Look around. Your mind is changing. Becoming darker. Fracturing, piece by piece." An ear-splitting rumbling hits Cody's ears, and he looks to the direction it comes from to see a faraway mountain begin to split. "Soon, this place will be nothing. But darkness. Just the way I like it." Cody freezes, staring at the sight.

"And it all started with her!" An image of Alice appears beside the dark creature. And Cody's heart ceases to beat. "And the only reason one's heart would stop like that is because of certain feelings. Face it, your own feelings are what is destroying mind. Turning it to darkness."

"Over my dead body." Shade chuckles slowly, then changes into a full cackle.

"No one can live forever. You should know this by now." Before Cody can respond, he is forced into swirling darkness. And wakes back into reality. It seems that this time, he was possibly _acting_ in his mediation, by the looks the team is giving him.

"Uh...what did I do?"

A groan of pain comes from behind. He whirls around to see Roran holding his chest. A red liquid seeping through. And Alice, behind him. With a horrified expression. Cody knew right away what has happened. "Shade" he snarls. If he could, he would be strangling that demon inside.

Sorrel rushes forward and uses her healing powers. It is only a minor scratch, but even the smallest of wounds can get infected. Cody has no time to apologize, as Roran speaks before him.

"No need. We understand your struggles."

"But next time, could you aim for someone else?" Tomada adds. Before receiving a scolding glare from the female blue macaw. "Sorry. Uncalled for." But the green macaw held up a wing in denial.

"No. He's right...And this is exactly why I wanted to go alone" he says, unwillingly coming out as a harsh hiss. He falters back, surprised by his own voice. Was what Shade said true? Was he really changing into a murderous creature, with no self control. But the reply is equally harsh.

"Fine. If you want to be alone, then we'll leave you alone!" Sorrel snaps, taking Cody by complete surprise. "Come on, guys. We're leaving." She lifts Roran up with a wing, and starts to walk off. Roran gives Cody one final look. One that holds forgiveness. But he still goes, with Tomada in tow.

"Way to keep friends." That is all it took to break him. One second, he is standing there, watching his ex-companions leave. The next, his talon is holding her down by the neck.

"Don't. You. Dare!" He lifts her head, then bangs it down. "One more word, and you are dead! I am sick of your voice! Sick of..of all of this! This curse of mine! These constant battles! All this conflict! And your betrayal!" Without another word, he throws her head against the hard ground, and stomps off. "Now, are we going to get this done without anymore problems, or do I need to tie a lead around your neck?" She is speechless, though follows soon after. Not out of duty to her previous objective. But out of fear.

* * *

 **Yeah. Got a bit dark there. Also, I hope I got the other author's OC's correct with personalities.**


	6. Distrust

**So, only two chapters left. This one, and the next. I'm going to try and get this over with as soon as possible. So hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Another day has gone by since Cody left behind the others. Not a word has been spoken between him and Alice. Not even so much of a look towards her. He knows she follows, for he can hear her steps against the rocky earth, hear the pebbles shift near her talons. The winds near the top are too dangerous to fly, forcing them to stick to the ground. He can feel her light breaths in the stiff, cold air, as if the wind is sighing in sadness. Whispers in his mind speak to him, attempting to convince him. Convince him she needs to die. Cody desperately tries to go against the deceptive whispers, at least until they find who is responsible for his powers. Then, she is expendable. The light inside him is so small, he can no longer hear it's voice.

The sky grows dark. The clouds slowly cover over the high moon. _So much like my mind_ he thought to himself. And it is true. The last time he looked back into his mind, everything was dying. The sky had darkened. _"And it's all her fault"_ the voice whispers. The military macaw's face contorts in anger. Boy, is Shade getting on his nerves.

He halts, casting a glance back at his prisoner. "How much further?" he queries in a demanding way. "And if it's another day, you can forget about it. I'll leave you here, all tied up." Alice sighs, rolling her eyes.

"Just over this mountain. We should be there before morning." For the military macaw, the time couldn't be any more perfect. He is strongest in the dark, having mastered the ways of stealth. And his feet wouldn't be hurting for much longer, nor tiring. For once, some good news. He starts going forward once more. Alice also did so.

As they move forward, he chose this time for the perfect moment to get some answers out of her. "Why are we stopping?"

"Who are we looking for?"

"Pardon?" Cody glances back over his shoulder.

"You heard me. Who is it we are looking for? Cause you forgot to remind me." Alice hesitates. Making Cody very, very skeptical. "You know, I'm having second thoughts about keeping you off a leash" he remarks. Alice narrows her eyes into a glare.

She rolls her eyes again. "I don't know their name...But what I do know is that they are part of a group of sisters." It certainly perks his interests about whoever this 'mystery' target is. "But you know, never seen a picture of her. So I don't know what else you want, dark boy." Cody glares back. Out of all the nicknames she has ever given him, that one he hates the most.

He raises a threatening talon, holding a claw up so the point is aimed at her chest. "Keep talking, and this goes there. Got it?" She rolls her eyes for a third time, her wings on her hips this time. Seriously, did she have some kind of eye problem? It really peeves Cody off when she does that. Maybe she knows that too, and does it to annoy him. "Stop that."

"What? This?" She does it again. Cody's talons clench into a fist shape, and she reveals a sly smirk. "Maybe if you stop being so 'predictable', I'll stop with all the eye-rolling." Cody lets out a long sigh, relaxing his clenched talon. Then, turns away, completely ignoring her.

"Let's get a move on."

"Fine" she huffs, following slowly behind. Why did she have to be so slow? It really makes him curious. Perhaps she is stalling, buying his target some time. Or perhaps she is tiring. Typical. Always wasting his time. They trudge onward up the mountain. As they get higher, the air grows lighter and colder. Soon, even their breath is visible like a faint mist. He didn't like this. Not one bit. Especially since she said it was _over_ the mountain.

"There better be something there."

"Trust me, you won't regret this journey." He scoffs. If she isn't right, she is a goner.

"I've already lost all trust in you." She stops, throwing her wings in the air.

"Why? Why can't you just let it go?!" In an instant, he is upon her, red in his eyes and his plumage darkening.

"You know exactly why! When you gain someone's trust, and then they stab you in the back, _literally_ , then you will know what I have felt! I have trusted _no one_ , pushed everyone away! How do you think that makes me feel?!" His chest is rising and falling, puffing in and out. In her eyes are fear, but also regret. Something he does not notice, or chooses not to notice. After a minute or so of silence, he turns away, stomping up the mountain.

Once they reach the top, he is in for quite the surprise. Down below is the peak of a lower mountain. At the angle they are out, they can easily fly in. He starts running down the slope of the peak of the mountain he is on, and just before jumping, stretches his wings. Glancing behind him Alice is following suite. As they near the peak, they can see what looks like a temple. Or what remains of it. No doubt filled with a hidden army, or something like that. What a great time to send his only team mates away. And in no way is Alice an ally. Only a means to an end.

He touches down on the side of a pillar towards the outer boundary of the temple. The Hyacinth appears beside him. Peeking over the top, they see an empty courtyard. To the right, are to figures cloaked in darkness. On the left is a covered path, with a corner blocking his view.

 _"What an interesting place. Reminds me of Shakespeare. Set the stage, everyone!"_ Shade shouts in Cody's head, attempting his humor as best as ever.

 _"Just shut up."_ Cody detaches his talons from the pillar, falling to the floor, and quickly uses Shade's abilities to get to the corner. In the same second, Alice appears beside him.

"You know, I had a sneaking suspicion you were like me." Alice gives him a 'are you serious' look, before rolling her eyes again.

"It took you that long?" Cody looks away, closing off the conversation. Leaning so only the top of his head is around the corner. He sees and sees it is clear, and moves forward. Being as stealthy as possible.

"Be on the look out." Alice sighs.

"Like I would do anything else." Why did she always have to have such attitude. Yet, oddly enough, part of him likes it. He shakes his head to clear his mind from that thought. And just in time, when a guard came around. With lightning reflexes, he grabs them and snaps their neck in one fluent motion. "Now _that_ is uncalled for." Cody glares back while picking up a knife the guard had held before his sudden death.

"Don't you talk. Especially after what you did." He waits for a witty comment. And hears none. When he turns around, he sees she has disappeared. And when he turns back, all he sees is a club heading for his face.

* * *

 **Well, that's it. Yes, it's a bit short. Two reasons: One, I had an idea, but forgot it. And Two, big final chapter next. And just to say, this is my last Rio story. So for those who are following my other series (you know which one), I am not going to continue until I come up with new ideas. Which I highly doubt.**


	7. Sacrifice

**Well. This is it. I'd like to thank all of you Rio authors out there who helped along the way. Even if all you did was just view my stories, it was enough to keep me going. So...here it goes.**

* * *

All around him, there is darkness. But slowly, very slowly, his vision comes back to him. The shroud over his view is being lifted. Yet all he finds himself in is a place of ruin. The grass is long dead. Cracks replace the bed of the lake. The mountains are jagged and cracked. Above, dark clouds loom over, bringing the crack of thunder and strikes of lightning. It is only him. And one other.

Across the field is _it._ The demon inside. The one with the darkest heart to ever exist. And the one who made his heart the same. But this time, something is different. There is no sick, humorous remark, no spark of fire. Only darkness. Not even his eyes are red. They aren't even visible.

"Shade? What happened?" Silence follows. Cody feels cold, colder than usual. There is another presence.

Something else replies soon after. A voice laced with darkness and death. _"Nothing can be done. All that shall be left is shadow."_ It echoes across the landscape of his mind. He looks around wildly, fear in his eyes for the first time in what seems like a lifetime. _"Your darkest desires shall become reality. Your enemies shall face against the shroud."_ A large shadow is cast over the mountains, closing in quickly. He casts a glance towards it, before looking up to the sky. Whatever is happening, he does not have much time. And he _will_ get answers.

"Who are you?! Show yourself, coward!"

 _"But I have. I am one with shadow. The barrier of the light, and the dark."_ The darkness cloaking the land arrives at the foot of the mountains, speeding across the lake. _"And soon, we shall be one."_ Cody looks over at Shade, wishing for help. But it remains frozen, standing motionless with a blank look. So he turns to face the oncoming shadow that darkens his mind.

"You shall not have me!" He braces, holding his wings to his face. Yet, feels nothing. When he lowers them, he finds the shadow has taken everything from him, but a small circle of ground around him. Then, two shadowy talons on shadowy tendrils from either side grab his shoulder joints, lifting him into the air. And just like that, the last of the ground is gone. All light is gone. Everything around him disappears, leaving only darkness.

There is a cold laughter filled with cruelty, sounding like the voice of death itself. _"I shall I have you."_ Before he has any chance to react, even if he could move, a sudden force hits his chest. The pain is unbearable for anyone. But he has suffered much, and endures the pain.

 _"You are strong..for a mere mortal."_ The macaw's eyes close tightly, his beak gritting. _"Surrender your mind to me!"_

"NEVER!" And suddenly, he feels nothing. He is unsure whether he is still within his mind, with everything being black. But slowly, he begins to feel the cold air. A chanting nearby. Creaking his eye lids open, he finds him in the temple. He is bound by four ropes between two pillars, before the courtyard. The 'leader', from what he observes, stands in front of him. All are cloaked, much like the ones from the underground base he had helped take only some days ago. The chanters have their faces to the ground. No guards are in sight.

"Now, the time for shadow is nigh!" He rolls his eyes. Why do all his personal vendettas always lead him to facing crackpots like these guys? Not even he knows. But he is about to find out the answer to that, among other things. "The Prince Of Shadow has arrived to us!"

 _"Prince of shadow?"_ he thinks to himself. He expects some remark from Shade, though there is none. And that unnerves him. What has happened to the little demon inside?

A sudden touch he feels makes his head turn, and he finds a familiar face. "Tomada?" he whispers, unsure if he is hallucinating.

"Yeah, it's me. What, you think we would just abandon you, just like that?" There is a pause. "No, seriously. Did you?" Cody, surprisingly, nods his head.

"I thought you would never come back. And in a way..I hoped you wouldn't." He looks up, grinning at his friend. "But it's too late for that, sin't it." His gaze moves across the temple ruins, searching for the others. "Are you alone?" Tomada shakes his head, pointing the blade he is using to cut the ropes to one of the roofs. There, The military macaw catches a glimpse of blue. Two, to be exact, both on opposite roofs.

"Soon, the God of Shadow shall be upon us!" The chanting rises. "Long live Shadowus!" After cutting the first rope, Tomada freezes. A sense of familiarity in his eyes.

"Shadowus? Now why does that sound familiar?" It takes him a second, before he gets back to cutting, this time in a hurry. "We need to leave. I think I know who this 'Shadowus' is. And if I'm correct, be best to warn the Rio Army." Cody quirks a brow. The next rope snaps, releasing both wings. Causing him to flip forward, hitting his head against the ground. Which in turn gains the attention of everyone. There is an awkward silence while Cody glares at Tomada.

"Could have warned me." Tomada nervously chuckles, shrugging. And all hell breaks loose in the next second. All the cloaked figures unsheathe small knives and spears, charging to the stage. Cody pushes up off the ground, and swings a wing left. Taking out the leader. "Cut the others!"

"I'm trying!" Tomada shouts, deflecting a blade to him using his tomahawk. Glancing across, he sees Roran knocking his opponents down, blocking with his small knife, and Sorrel using her red eco to increase her strength and her yellow eco to knock her opponents back.

Another rope snaps, and using it to his advantage, Cody kicks his now free leg, snapping the rope across several beaks. With one large swing, the other rope is cut, and Cody is sent flying into a group of cloaked birds. He comes back out, wielding one of their blades. He rushes to Tomada's side, going back-to-back with him.

"So, was _this_ your plan?" he jokes. Tomada glares back across his shoulder, quickly looking back to deflect a hit to his shoulder.

"Yeah, absolutely! Make all the noise we can! Great, isn't it?!" he replies with sarcasm. Cody chuckles, cutting across ones chest. "Why don't you go crazy-dark-guy on these guys?!"

"He's gone!" Tomada gawks back at him.

"What?! What do you mean he's gone?!"

"I mean I can't feel him." They glance over to the other two, and leap over the crowd, using heads as stepping stones, and land right next to them. "So, how'd you find me?!" Roran jerks his head to the roof he was on, before, where another figure stands, now jumping into the fray. All but Cody is thrilled by her arrival. "Alice?! Seriously?!"

Even in battle, she has the nerve to roll her eyes. "Who else?" Part of her shadow stretches out, grabbing a group of shadows of the crowd, and using the shadows, tosses them aside. All Cody can do is gawk at her in amazement. And jealousy.

"How'd you do that?" She has no time to answer, as suddenly a large blast hits them. Everyone is stunned, laying sprawled across the ground. Being the first to move his head, Cody moves it upright, seeing a dark figure. Some feathers are a dark purple, with some kind of dark mist emitting off her. Reminds Cody of a bad body odor that can be seen. It stands. It looks so much like Shade. Is this what happened to him? It's eyes open, revealing glowing purple orbs in their place. And when it speaks, he is proven wrong on his assumption. But he recognizes it.

"You deny my offer. Now, we _shall_ be one. Forcefully." A purple mist begins to form from her the shadows of her wingtips, and suddenly two shadowy talons travel to the ground, snaking across towards him. He begins to crawl, only to find himself against the wall. And when they are upon him, he assumes the worst. But what he things, he would have preferred as to what happens. Another figure jumps in the way. Alice's life force drains from her before his very eyes. Within seconds, all that is left is a corpse. He crawls over to her. Realization has already hit him. Yet he does not want to believe it.

His gaze moves onto Shadowus. A purple tinge appears. "Guess who's back? And guess who's going to kick your butt?" Shade charges forward, going to punch the goddess in the face. He succeeds, only to be blown back.

"Worthless mortal! That power does not belong to you!"

"Oh yeah? Well, if we can't have it, then neither can you!" From his own wingtips, two shadowy talons rise from his own shadow on the ground reach for the goddess, grabbing her shadow and tossing her into the air. A mistake, as she has the form of a bird, she can fly. "Right. Wings." With one powerful push of his wings, he flies up to meet her in a clash of talons, swiping left to right.

They contact in the middle of them. Shadowus begins to spin him, letting go to send him into a ruined wall. But he isn't going down alone, as his shadows talons grab her around her torso and bring her down. Both go down hard. She is first to recover, standing up without effort and dusting herself off.

"You are strong. But not strong enough." Shade stands, pushing a bit of rubble from him.

"I may not be strong. But I am great at one thing...improvising." One of his shadowy talons grabs a piece of rubble, tossing it out her. She blocks, shattering it to pieces. But when she moves her wings down, another hits her head-on. She is sent flying across the courtyard. Before she can recover, Shade uses his shadowy talon to flip a knife up, before leaping up and kicking it with such force that it flies and stabs into her wing within seconds, pinning her to wall. The other talon goes in like a fist, smashing through the wall and taking her with it.

Quick with an attack, Shadowus launches an energy ball at him. He jumps over, only for it to explode at his feet and launch him several feet. Not giving him a chance, she uses one of her shadow talons to slam down on him. He rolls out of the way, just to be grabbed by the other. She pulls him towards her, staring him face to face.

"You have lost." Shade reverts back to Cody, who has a sly grin.

"You wish." Quickly, he raises a wing and shoves a blade into a chest. She stumbles back, releasing him, then falls to the ground. Before disappearing into a shadowy mist, leaving only the knife behind. Cody falls to his knees, panting. Then, he looks back at the others who still lay unconscious. Now, he only has one thing left to do.

* * *

Roran is the first to wake. The sun has risen. He finds himself propped up against a wall, with the other two by his side. And when he glances across the courtyard, he sees the green macaw, kneeling by a grave. One that wasn't there before. He stands to his feet, and glides over. When he sees the name inscribed, he can only feel sorrow for Cody.

"She loved you." Cody looks down at the ground and sighs, before answering.

"I know." There is a long silence. Then, Cody speaks again. "Roran, can you do me a favor?" Roran looks down with a quirked eye-ridge. "Tell Blu, or Alex, that I won't be coming back. Not until the world really needs me."

"What do you mean?" Roran asks in reply. Cody raises a wing to Roran's shoulder, helping himself up.

"I'm too dangerous. My mind is beyond shattered. I...just need some time alone." Roran returns the gesture with a comforting wing to the green macaw's shoulder.

"If that's what you want." Cody chuckles to himself. Because really, he expected that Roran would try to convince him otherwise.

"It's been a good run." With that, he spreads his wings and takes off. Where does he go? No one knows. But when the world calls, he will return.

* * *

 **And that's it. Just to clarify, the 'shadow talons' are not like the Darkness arms. They come from the ground, not from the body itself. Anyway, thanks for having me here. And special thanks to Tomadahawk, Sorrelwing and Headhusky for allowing me the use of their Rio Army OC's (and if anything was wrong with them, please tell me.) And another special thanks to Alex The Owl for giving the permission to make this. And for using Shadowus.**

 **So with my other Rio story, I'm not going to say it is completed. Instead, I'm going to leave it open for when I finally get some ideas for it. To give it a fitting end.**

 **So for the last time on this archive (most, most likely) See ya all!**


End file.
